degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Sally
Dr. Sally was portrayed by Sue Johanson. She originally appeared in Degrassi Junior High as a sex educator, and later reprised her role in Degrassi: The Next Generation. She ran an evening radio talk show for teenagers to phone in to ask for advice and guidance about a sexual issue or puberty related issue they, or someone they knew, was experiencing. Character History Degrassi Junior High: Season Two She makes her first appearance in Great Expectations. Only her voice was heard over the radio after Arthur Kobalewsy and Yick Yu phoned her talk show on a public pay phone to ask for advice about Arthur having wet dreams. They were both felt reassured when Dr. Sally told them that it was normal for boys their age to have them and that Arthur wasn't a pervert because he was just starting to grow up and reach puberty. Degrassi Junior High: Season Three The next time she appeared in person in the episode The Whole Truth, she was seen going into and leaving her office at the radio station where she worked. This time she didn't give anyone any advice or host her talk show. This time she was just looking for some new theme music for her show. Then Joey Jeremiah who was working as a part-time janitor at the radio station, just as a sneaky plot to get his band's music played on the radio, left a copy of his demo tape on her office desk. She had the tape returned to him and never used it. However, she did enjoy it and complimented him on how good it was and to keep with the great work. DTNG: Season One Years later, Dr. Sally comes to Degrassi Community School as a part time Sex Ed teacher, she made two appearances. In The Mating Game, J.T. found out about her coming to the school and was excited and looked forward to her visit and told Toby about it. Then Toby told him that only class she came to teach that day was a lesson for the 8th graders. This made J.T. disappointed. Later on in her lesson with the eighth graders, all the student kept on laughing, while she was explaining things. Spinner then asked if the couple, Ashley and Jimmy, who had been dating for 8 months were ready to have sex, and Dr. Sally goes into details. DTNG: Season Two In Careless Whisper, Dr. Sally comes in to talk about sex once more. Jimmy asks how sex works for gay people, and Dr. Sally explains it works the same way for heterosexual and same-sex relationships. In Dressed In Black, J.T. is disappointed Dr. Sally wasn't in class to talk about sex again, and Coach Armstrong tells J.T. that Dr. Sally was away in China. Appearances Trivia *Along with Daniel Raditch, she is one of only two adult characters from Degrassi Junior High or Degrassi High to appear in Degrassi: The Next Generation. *In The Whole Truth, Alexa Pappadopolos-Dexter mentioned that she was a big fan of Dr. Sally's sex education radio show as it was "so kinky." Category:Teacher Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG adults Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:DJH Characters Category:DJH Adults Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 3 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Recurring Characters